Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon
Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon (Japanese: ポケモン のダンジョン Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon) is a Nintendo 3DS title that is a part of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. It is the tenth entry in Japan and the seventh entry internationally. Like the other Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, it is an adaptation of the games with characters. It was released in Japan on September 17, 2015, in North America on November 20, 2015, in Europe on February 19, 2016, and in Australia and New Zealand on February 20, 2016. Plot As in previous games, the is a human who has been transformed into a child, and has appeared in a . The player has lost all memories of being a human, aside from the fact that they were human. Soon after this, the player is attacked by a trio of . In a bid to escape, the player encounters a who helps the player escape the Beheeyem, bringing them to Serene Village and takes them in. As the player looks about schooling age, Nuzleaf has the player enrolled in the village school, where they meet the . The partner is a mischievous troublemaker who has a dream of joining the Expedition Society and making a map of the entire known world. Together with the partner and classmates, the player has several adventures, some of which bring them in contact with , who grants them Junior Expedition Society Badges (as children are not allowed to join, due to rules by the chief). The partner also shares their Harmony Scarves with the player - a pair of striped scarves found with the partner when the partner's adoptive father, , discovered them. Eventually, Nuzleaf leads the player and partner on an expedition to Revelation Mountain, a sacred location guarded by the villagers, in hopes of obtaining insight into the player's amnesiac condition. However, they are forced to abandon the expedition due to the Pokémon patrolling the area. Determined, the partner proposes to the player that they both leave the village for Lively Town and join the Expedition Society, despite their fellow villagers discouraging this. After a harrowing journey, the pair make it to Lively Town and meet the Expedition Society, discovering that Ampharos is actually its leader. Ampharos rescinds his rule banning children from joining and officially declares the player and partner members of the Society. As the player carries out missions, they learn about rumors where Pokémon were found to have turned into stone. On one such expedition, they discover and 's petrified bodies, having crashlanded after turning into stone in mid-air. They also encounter , who believes the player to be somehow responsible. Shortly after, Ampharos leads the Society on an expedition to a volcanic island where Entei lives, to confirm his own suspicions about the rumors. In a battle with Entei, the Harmony Scarves suddenly resonate and cause the player and partner to evolve into their final forms (albeit temporarily), allowing them to hold Entei back until Ampharos arrives and declares a truce. Some time later, written warnings begin appearing around town, declaring that Legendary Pokémon are the ones being targeted and the next victim will be Entei. The Society rushes to intercept the rendezvous, but Entei has already been petrified. Moreover, suspicion has now fallen on , a local gangster. The Society splits into two investigative teams: one to research how to reverse the petrification, and one to pursue Krookodile. The player's pursuit team chases Krookodile up Revelation Mountain, meeting up with Nuzleaf in the process, discovering a shimmering lake at the summit protected by a pyramid-shaped barrier. The partner, deciphering ancient runes left nearby to everyone's surprise, reveals that only a human can break the barrier, and the other investigative team reports that the lake's Luminous Water is an antidote for the petrification. Just then, Krookodile shows up, as well as and who seek to avenge Entei's defeat. Forced to make a decision, the player breaks the lake's barrier, and Krookodile outs Nuzleaf as the one who paid him to write the warnings. Nuzleaf's demeanor changes, revealing himself to be the one responsible for the petrification incidents. Summoning to his side, Nuzleaf turns the player's team, Krookodile, Raikou and Suicune into stone; elsewhere, the Beheeyem turn the other investigative team to stone as well. The Voidlands The player and partner awaken in a bleak landscape known as the Voidlands, where all Pokémon who are turned to stone are sent to. They manage to regroup with the other members of the Society, as well as the Legendary beasts and make their way through the Voidlands. Coming across various runes deciphered by the partner, they learn that an evil force known as Dark Matter is responsible for the current crisis: an embodiment of the darkness and negativity residing in all living things, which feeds off the energy of its victims, turning them to stone as a result. Dark Matter appeared in the ancient past, but was stopped before it could spread its influence and destroy the planet by possessing a landmark known as the Tree of Life. Some of the group are captured by Void Shadows, blob-like minions of Dark Matter capable of assuming the forms of Pokémon. The rest of the team manages to reach the Door of Light, a portal back to their world, heavily guarded by more Void Shadows. The rest of the group holds the Void Shadows back, allowing the player and partner to return to their world. The player and partner wake up in their world, discovering that Nuzleaf has already stolen the Luminous Water, and most of Serene Village and Lively Town's populations have already been petrified. Ampharos, together with Society astronomer , have done their own investigations on Dark Matter, and evacuated the shopkeepers into Society Headquarters. The player chances upon one of the Beheeyem from earlier and attacks him with the partner. The Beheeyem declares that he isn't an enemy; he managed to break free from Dark Matter's mind control which was prompting him to commit unspeakable acts. He reveals that he came to lead the way to the Tree of Life so the player can save it. Choosing to believe Beheeyem, the player and partner journey with Beheeyem to the Prehistoric Ruins, only to find that it is a trap by Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf reveals that the player once clashed with Dark Matter as a human, which is why the Beheeyem fought them to begin with; the player's amnesia apparently happened as a result of the Beheeyem's Psychic attacks. Nuzleaf had masqueraded as an ally so he could gain the player's trust and eventually be led to the Luminous Water, and destroy it so Dark Matter's plans can continue uninterrupted. Before Nuzleaf can petrify the player a second time, Ampharos appears with Jirachi and , the latter teleporting everyone to Primeval Forest where the Tree of Life is. Celebi confirms that Dark Matter had once threatened the world by attempting to attack the Tree of Life, which would have resulted in the planet crashing into the Sun had the tree died, but was defeated due to the combined efforts of a human and Pokémon. The player is assumed to be the same human, now brought to their present world by the power of an ancient Pokémon, , to defeat Dark Matter as it has resurfaced. The Harmony Scarves worn by the player and partner were made using materials from the Tree of Life; their temporary evolutions were triggered as a result of the Tree's power. The Tree of Life The group makes their way to the center of the forest, discovering that the Tree of Life has already been possessed by Dark Matter and is almost completely dead. Nuzleaf, the Beheeyem and Yveltal attack the group, who manage to defeat them and wrest their minds from Dark Matter's control. However, Dark Matter steals Nuzleaf's group away and uproots the Tree of Life, causing it to rise into the sky and eventually crash into the Sun. However, reaches out to the player and partner, revealing that Ampharos rallied together many allies, including the Legendary , and Mega Y, to hold the Tree of Life in place and slow its ascent, as well as a flock of various Pokémon to attack the Tree. Arceus sends the player and partner to the Tree's roots; in their evolved states, the pair make their way up the Tree, also freeing Nuzleaf's group in the process and urging them to escape. Eventually, the two discover Dark Matter at the tree's core. Dark Matter brings them into a pocket dimension, and although they manage to break Dark Matter, they fail to destroy it completely. Dark Matter intensifies its power, killing the Tree of Life and reverting the player and partner to their original forms. Dark Matter sends out waves of darkness, petrifying all the Pokémon holding the Tree in place, and taunts the player for having nothing left to fight for. However, the player and partner realize that they still have the hope to keep on living, and begin striking at Dark Matter's regenerated barrier, soon joined by Yveltal, Nuzleaf and Beheeyem who seek to atone for their misdeeds. The voices of all petrified Pokémon flow towards the player, urging them not to give up, and eventually Dark Matter's protective shield breaks. Together with the partner, the player attacks Dark Matter's core and finally defeats Dark Matter. Before the player can destroy Dark Matter, Dark Matter threatens to resurface again in the distant future; since all Pokémon have darkness in their hearts, it can never be completely destroyed. To Dark Matter's surprise, the partner accepts this outcome, because if Dark Matter is borne from everyone's negativity, Dark Matter is a part of this world, too. The player and partner shatter Dark Matter's core in a final attack, which faintly thanks the player for their actions. The player and partner are brought back to Primeval Forest, discovering that the Tree of Life has returned as well, but this time in its fully flourished state. appears from the Tree as its embodiment, explaining that Dark Matter has now completely gone upon finally finding peace; all the Pokémon that were turned into stone have likewise been fully restored. The player and partner return to Lively Town and Serene Village, rejoicing and celebrating with their friends. However, the player realizes that if they saved the world in the past, they probably had to return to the human world at some point. Finding that they wish to stay in the Pokémon world with their partner, the player resolves to find a way that allows them to stay. Before the player can tell the partner of their plans, the partner admits that Xerneas came to the partner and restored the partner's memories. The partner is actually a reincarnation of Mew, who fought Dark Matter with the player in the distant past. However, they actually failed in their attempt, and so devised a plan to prepare future generations in the event Dark Matter ever returned, including the Luminous Water seal atop Revelation Mountain. Mew had wiped both their memories to prevent them from making the same mistakes that led to their failure in the past, and now that Mew has fulfilled its role, the partner has to leave the player forever. Rising into the sky in a ball of light, the partner thanks the player for all the times they had together and disappears, saddening the player. Epilogue Some time later, the player has continued working for the Expedition Society but remains despondent over the partner's fate. Ampharos advises the player consult on how to restore the partner. The player finds Xatu at the Sand Dune of Spirits, who describes a vision involving Mew but claims to be unable to decipher the rest of the vision. With this lead, the player finds Mew at the Mystery Jungle, who has no recollection of its past life or any idea who the player's partner is, but decides to join the Expedition Society and work with the player. The player and Expedition Society warm up to Mew, who begins exhibiting behaviors similar to the partner's. After a few adventures, the player wakes up at Serene Village after another episode of amnesia, eventually recalling that Mew had fallen ill; based on Ampharos and Xatu's advice, the player had taken Mew to Serene Village, but the player was attacked by unknown assailants and Mew was kidnapped. The player learns from Ampharos that Mew's abductor left a note, claiming that Mew must be sacrificed in Purifying Cave to remove the last fragments of Dark Matter still in the world. The player goes on an expedition to the dungeon to rescue Mew, finding that Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem are responsible. Nuzleaf claims that they did so to prevent Dark Matter from ever coming back, and Mew begins to glow with light and seemingly fade away. Reminded of the partner's departure, the player refuses this, not wanting to say goodbye again. At this, the player's Harmony Scarf begins glowing, combining with the light surrounding Mew, which restores the partner. Ampharos, Mawile, and Xatu appear, admitting that the "kidnapping" was all a set-up. Xatu had already foreseen the events; the set-up was a test to prove the player's desire for the partner's return. Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem volunteered to play the role of kidnappers in order to atone for their part in the crisis. With everything resolved, the player and partner return to the Society, while Nuzleaf and Beheeyem are accepted in Serene Village as villagers, and Mew returns to Mystery Jungle but remains an ally of the player. Blurb The Definitive Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Game! Become a Pokémon, go on adventures, and save the world! All 720 species of Pokémon! An unknown peril in the world of Pokémon? Battle your way through dangerous dungeons! Features New features Alliances Alliances are team attacks that warp all other team members to surround a Pokémon, then unleash a simultaneous attack. These attacks ignore ineffective type matchups, but also deplete the belly, similar to linked moves in previous games. Preset Alliances can be unleashed by holding L and then the R button. If the Pokémon holds an , the Pokémon can participate in an Alliance even when far away from its teammates. If the Pokémon holds a Huge Meal Looplet, the belly is not depleted by an Alliance attack. Certain enemy Pokémon can also unleash an Alliance with other Pokémon in the room. Connection Unlike the previous games, Pokémon do not join the team by being defeated in a dungeon. Instead, Pokémon become connected primarily by completing mission requests. These requests are displayed in the Connection Orb, which replaces the bulletin boards as the interface for taking jobs. Some Pokémon may become connected simply by speaking to them or at a certain point in the story. Some may also automatically become connected at the same time as the player connects with another Pokémon. Looplets Items called looplets and emeras are introduced. By putting emeras into a held looplet, Pokémon can be powered up. Any emeras obtained in a dungeon disappear when leaving it. Mega Evolution As the first and only entry in the series released during Generation VI, it introduces Mega Evolution to the series. Motivated Pokémon Motivated Pokémon is a concept introduced during Chapter 12. Motivated Pokémon earn triple the as normal during missions. On certain days, a new group of three connected Pokémon become motivated. These Pokémon are revealed to the player at the start of the day, and are also listed first when selecting team members. If the three specified Pokémon are on the team together, the remaining unused Pokémon will also earn 1.28-times bonus experience points. Additionally, if an is one of the three specified Pokémon and all three are brought on the expedition, all Pokémon, including non-motivated ones, will earn double the experience points as a bonus. Other new mechanics * All 720 Pokémon that were officially revealed at the time are present in the game. * Accessories are now visible on both the player and partner in the overworld and in dungeons. * As the first entry in the series released during Generation VI, it introduces the type to the series. * The Progress Device allows players to save inside dungeons on any floor, instead of temporarily saving via the menu which has been removed. * Wands, stackable items with effects similar to orbs, are introduced. * In addition to returning stores, stores called Hawlucha's Slam School, Café Connection, , Meowth Theater, and Lapras Travel Liner are available. * Helper Pokémon can be sent through StreetPass. * Instead of always getting rewards for doing a job, the player only gets rewarded on some quests. * More than four Pokémon can now enter a dungeon at once. However, this only counts for guest Pokémon. * is now an available stat for Pokémon, which affects , unlike in the core series. ** The number of times a Pokémon can move per turn is now referred to as "Travel Speed". * Expeditions are now preset. * Gigantic Pokémon are playable and take up 9 tiles at once. Returning features * The Deposit Box is once again present. * The mechanic makes a return in all dungeons. * The personality test featured in the first two installments returns; however, the player can choose whether or not to accept the result or pick their own Pokémon. * Moves once again have ranks. As a move is used, it gains progress towards the next rank. As a move ranks up, it grows in power, accuracy, and maximum PP. Status moves do not have ranks, and moves with set damage or moves that do damage based on factors such as the target's remaining HP (such as ) can rank up, but cannot increase in power. The increase is permanent and carry over to other teammate's with the same move. * Hostile Pokémon are once again able to evolve inside dungeons after defeating another Pokémon. * A Jukebox feature allows players to listen to music from the games and even previous titles in the series, like in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. * TMs are once again one-use items. ** The player can instead find rare Rainbow TMs that are infinite-use. * Party size limitations for certain Pokémon based on body size, such as and , as well as many Legendary Pokémon, returns. * Pelipper Island can be used to rescue the player or others using Wonder Mail. Bosses # # ×2 and ×3 # ×3 and # and ×4 #Jirachi # and ×4 # #Void Shadows #Fake , fake Mega ×2, and Void Shadows # # , ×2, and #Dark Matter Characters Playable characters The may play as one of 20 Pokémon. The partner is also chosen from these 20 Pokémon. The player may, as in the prior Nintendo DS titles, choose the player and partner Pokémon using a quiz, or as in the WiiWare titles and Gates to Infinity, choose a Pokémon themselves. Some Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Totodile have Egg Moves at the beginning of the game, while others like Squirtle and Fennekin do not have any at all. Non-playable characters Serene Village Residents ]] ]] * acts as a parent figure for the player. He lets the player live in his house at the beginning of the game. * is the adoptive father of the partner. He is a strict and stubborn parent, mainly out of concern for the partner. * is the principal of the Serene Village school and is very carefree and relaxed. He values the independence and teaching of children. * is the assistant principal of the Serene Village school. Unlike Simipour, he cares highly about the school's reputation and is afraid of problems at school, such as the player's partner. He secretly aspires to become the principal. * is the teacher of the hero and partner. He is a serious teacher, but lessons are often interrupted. * is the village doctor and the health teacher. A friendly but serious teacher, Audino also often cracks jokes. *School Children: ** is the bully of the Serene Village school. With , he teases and the player's partner. Pancham, as a Pokémon child, still fears entering Mystery Dungeons. ** is a subordinate to Pancham. He teases Goomy and the player's partner with Pancham. ** is popular with classmates, but she speaks bluntly. ** is the youngest student at the school. Despite being timid and teased often, he has the guts to enter a dungeon alone. ** is an intelligent, mature high-achieving student, and isn't very talkative. Her default level is 18. Shop Keepers * runs the Kecleon Shop. * runs Hawlucha's Slam School, where the player can relearn their teammates' forgotten moves or change their Abilities. * runs Café Connection, where the player can receive rewards for completing certain missions. * runs , where he offers to open treasure boxes for a price. * runs Glorious Gold, where he trades money or items for Gold Bars. * runs . * runs Lapras Travel Liner, allowing the player to visit the other continents in the world. Lively Town Residents *Expedition Society: ** is the chief of the Expedition Society. The other members trust Ampharos, despite his poor sense of direction. ** is the Expedition Society's archaeologist, researching the history of the world. ** is the Expedition Society's astronomer. He was born in Star Cave. When he sleeps, he doesn't awaken easily. ** is the Exploration Society's specialist in underwater expeditions. As an older companion, Buizel protects the player and their partner. ** is the Exploration Society's specialist in sky expeditions, despite the fact that he cannot fly. ** is in charge of communications of the Expedition Society. ** is the Exploration Society's specialist in underground searches. ** is the steward, in charge of cooking food for the Expedition Society. She is a glutton. * is a gangster in Lively Town. * is Krookodile's lackey in Lively Town. Villains * are three characters who attack the player at the start of the game. * is revealed to have been deceiving the player, ultimately leading them to unseal the spring at Revelation Mountain. * is a major antagonist served by Nuzleaf. It announces its intention to destroy all Pokémon, but is later shown to have been controlled the whole time, along with Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem. *Dark Matter is an entity born from the negative emotions of all Pokémon; it is able to control any Pokémon with darkness in their hearts. It is the main antagonist, and aims to destroy the world by sending it into the sun. Others * is the incarnation of the Tree of Life. After the main story is completed, Xerneas enables any Pokémon in the player's team to evolve. Recruitable Pokémon Gallery Artwork Serene Village.png|Serene Village Lively Town map.png|Lively Town Baram Town map.png|Baram Town on the Air Continent Connection Orb.png|The Connection Orb Riolu Tepig artwork PSMD.png|A and Legendary Pokémon PSMD.png|Some Legendary Pokémon featured in the game Looplet artwork PSMD.png|A looplet Emera Artwork PSMD.png|An emera Reward PSMD.png|A lost item Luchamedal PSMD.png|A Lucha Token Lapras Travel Passport PSMD.png|A Lapras Liner Pass Expedition Society badge.png|Badge of the Expedition Society Expedition Society logo.png|Logo of the Expedition Society Hawlucha's Fighting Moves artwork PSMD.png|Hawlucha's Slam School Kecleon Shop artwork PSMD.png|Kecleon Shop Kangaskhan's Pokémon Café artwork PSMD.png|Café Connection Glorious Gold artwork PSMD.png|Glorious Gold Klefki's Key Shop artwork PSMD.png| File:Meowth Theater artwork PSMD.png|Meowth Theater File:Lapras Travel Liner artwork.png|Lapras Travel Liner Pokémon 274Nuzleaf PSMD.png| 516Simipour PSMD.png| 505Watchog PSMD.png| 083Farfetch'd PSMD.png| 531Audino PSMD.png| 674Pancham PSMD.png| 616Shelmet PSMD.png| 585Deerling PSMD.png| 704Goomy PSMD.png| 677Espurr PSMD.png| 181Ampharos PSMD.png| 303Mawile PSMD.png| 385Jirachi PSMD.png| 418Buizel PSMD.png| 566Archen PSMD.png| 702Dedenne PSMD.png| 659Bunnelby PSMD.png| 684Swirlix PSMD.png| 244Entei PSMD.png| 553Krookodile PSMD.png| 606Beheeyem PSMD.png| 150Mewtwo PSMD.png| 491Darkrai PSMD.png| Logos Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon logo.png|English logo Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon JP logo.png|Japanese logo Staff Trivia * This is the only Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game to be given a PEGI rating of 7, with all previously-released Pokémon Mystery Dungeon titles having been given a rating of 3. * This game has the greatest number of starter Pokémon out of any game in the Mystery Dungeon series. * There are several characters implied or confirmed to be from previous games, suggesting that Super Mystery Dungeon coincides with all previous Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. ** However, not all events from past games took place in this one, as Teddiursa and Snubbull are still unevolved. There are also timeline discrepancies such as how Dusknoir, the pink Celebi and Grovyle are all present at the same time as members from Wigglytuff's Guild. **Additionally, some stages from previous games are also mentioned or revisited, such as Destiny Tower and Wish Cave. * This is the first Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game where the player Pokémon does not disappear after the main story. Instead that role is given to the partner Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ポケモン超不思議のダンジョン |fr=Pokémon Méga Donjon Mystère |de=Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon |it=Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon |es=Pokémon Mundo Megamisterioso}} References External links * Official trailer #1 (Japanese) * Official trailer #1 (English) * Nintendo Treehouse @ E3 2015 footage (English) * Theater commercial (1:00) (Japanese) * TV commercial 1 (0:15) (Japanese) * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon Miiverse community Category:Games * Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon game crossovers de:Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon es:Pokémon Mundo megamisterioso fr:Pokémon Méga Donjon Mystère it:Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon ja:ポケモン超不思議のダンジョン zh:宝可梦超级不可思议的迷宫